Rock Of Ages: Behind The Scenes
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Don't Need Nothing But A Good Time... Pssh, how lame of me.. Sticking Poison lyrics up there and being uncreative.. Anyway, a oneshot fanfiction I've written up in under 24 hours of Lonny a.k.a Russell Brand and Dennis a.k.a Alec Baldwin. YAOI! Don't read if you don't like and don't read if you haven't watched the movie and don't want some things given away.


**WARNING**: If you haven't seen Rock Of Ages, this will have mild spoilers in it so if you don't want anything even so little as given away, don't read it.

* * *

So, I went and watched Rock Of Ages the day it came out.. Freaking as hell awesome movie by the way! Even topped the Avengers in my book and I was on a crazy obsession over that one.. But this is far better plus Tom Cruise.. Gosh, Tom Cruise is sexy and I got to admit, even Russell Brand and Alec Baldwin weren't bad looking. With '80s though, ANYTHING can look so much better than what it originally was.

ANYWAY, I have this disclaimer on my profile for all my fanfictions but this one derserves it directly on here.. I don't own any rights to the movie or character roles/actors, although I wish I did.. There would've been more than just a dance and kiss seen between Lonny and Deniss.. I about died when I seen that.. It tottally made the whole movie worth while. XD

Eh, sorry for spelling mistakes and such, this was written when I got back at 4:00 p.m, I finished it around 3 something a.m and it was going on four by the time I re-read it and fixed my mistakes so I'am dead tired and I might have missed some.

ENJOY!

* * *

Lonny stood there, staring down into his eyes.. The eyes of the man he's been fond of since he started his job in the Bourbon. When he turned his application back then and their hands just barely brushed against one another, sent chills down Lonny's spine.

And now, just seconds ago, he was dancing with the man that had always held his heart.. Dancing to a song that even though was ment for couples, it didn't even begin to describe what his heart felt. However, he had a pretty good idea his love interest knew. Otherwise he wouldn't still be in Dennis's arms, he would've been pushed away and most likely yelled at but no, the other still had his arms around him and Lonny's own pair wrapped around Dennis in return, as well as his legs wrapped around Dennis's waist.

The desire was nearly overwhelming, Lonny wanted to kiss him, more than he had wanted to do anything but he didn't want to push any boundaries. So instead, he slowly released his grip and stood infront of the man, they're gaze not breaking.

Then, Dennis slowly inched closer, and closer.

Lonny blushed faintly, a thought coming back to him of when he and Dennis were singing together in their trailer, the two being merely inches apart when finished. It was awkward for the both of them despite Lonny's feelings but now, this felt so right.

Suddenly, Lonny felt the others lips pressed against his own. His blush deepend, never in a million years would he have thought Dennis would be the one to do this.

He could've stayed in this very moment for an eternity but yet, something or more like, someone interupted.

He sighed low, almost inaudibly as he waited for Dennis to make Chico, the janitor leave.

"Now, where were we?" Dennis questioned with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around Lonny's neck and pulled him closer.

Lonny smiled softly. "Oh, I think I know.." He mumbled, leaning down, he being the one to supply the kiss this time.

His moans easily granted the other mans tongue access to explore the inside of his mouth, which Dennis didn't pass up.

The younger man closed his eyes, the feeling of Dennis's tongue against his and how it felt to have his own tongue sucked on by the other.. It was an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

He drapped a leg around Dennis's waist and wrapped both his arms around his neck, letting his hands travel through the older mans hair as Dennis's right hand slowly glided down his back and began making it's way under his loose fitting shirt while the left had a firm grip on the youngers butt cheek.

Lonny nearly wilted like a delicate flower at the feel of warm fingers trailing lightly against his skin. He arched his back, letting another moan escape him, this one louder than the others.

Being this close to him, close enough to where they could actually feel each others growing erections pressed against each other through the fabric of their pants, there could be nothing greater than this in Lonny's mind.

He was so engorged in the moment that he had forgotten he needed to breathe, until his lungs began hurting from lack of air, causing him to pull away finally.

He stared the man up and down several times.

"I want you.." Lonny huffed. "What?" Dennis asked, mildly suprised.

Lonny smirked, glancing up at him, running a finger down the mans chest. "I want you to take me. I want to us to go all the way tonight."

Dennis stared at him, for a moment or so. "Trailer, now." He ordered.

"Fuck the trailer... Here's just a good a place as any." Lonny replied, passionatly kissing the man as he undone Dennis's pants, leaning down afterwards.

Dennis didn't object against him, he needed this too bad to put up a fight. The only thing he could think to do was help Lonny in taking his pants off.

"Whoa.." Lonny spoke, at the sight of Dennis's large dick, once the jeans and boxers were gone.

He glanced up at the older. "Well, this certainly is going to be a turn of events.." He mumbled, somewhat nervously. He had always been on the recieving end of this, never the giving.

He started off with teaseful licks to the tip of the mans cock, which in turn earned him groans from the older.

He then took the mans dick into his mouth, nearly gagging.. However, he wouldn't have this night ruined by his reflexes so he pushed the feeling aside and took Dennis's erection deeper in before he began sucking.

Instead of gaining groans from Dennis, he recieved pleasured moans as the older man ran his fingers through Lonny's curly locks. The sound and soothing feeling would've made him smile if only he didn't have his mouth full.

Just as he was getting use to this and when he thought he was finally going to send the man over the edge, Dennis pushed him back.

Lonny looked up at him with annoyance clear in his hazel eyes.

"I'm not ready for this to be over yet." Dennis smirked down at him. Lonny huffed, leaning back over. He wanted to finish what he started for once.

However, Dennis gripped the man by the suspenders he wore and pulled him up to eye level. "You did say you wanted to do everything, right?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but I had second thoughts.. I wanted to you know.. Be the one to bang you?" He questioned more than stated, rather nervously. He didn't know why but Dennis always gave him butterflies. He always assumed it was where he had feelings for the man.

"That's not going to happen." Dennis replied calmly.

"That's not fa-" Lonny got cut off by another kiss and here he was, weak against the older man again.

Dennis worked his way through the laces of Lonny's pants slowly after pulling the suspenders down.

Damn, why couldn't the man just wear normal pants for once? Sure the tight laced up jeans were sexy on him with how they showed nearly everything he had off but they were a bitch to loosen up when one was in a hurry. But then again, Lonny's distracting kisses weren't helping things either.

When the lace was finally undone, Dennis pulled the mans pants down to his ankles, allowing Lonny to kick them off to the side. Like Dennis always figured, Lonny wore nothing else under them.

"Damn, what a sight.." Dennis mumbled, taking in the image of Lonnys erection. When his gaze was finally turned to something else, it was to where Lonnys shirt still was.

He wanted that off the man, now. He wanted to see every inch of Lonnys body.

Lonny blushed deeply once his shirt was pulled over his head. Dennis let a hand wonder up the mans body as he stared a hole in it.

Lonny was beautiful.. No, beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe him.. Lonny was a perfect person, not just a perfect man but he was more stunning than anyone else Dennis had came in contact with.

Before Lonny could say anything to speed things along, Dennis had completely turned him around and forced him to bend over one of the rails in of the front row of seats.

"I can't say this won't hurt.." Dennis trailed off as he spread the others legs further apart after getting his feel of well, feeling them. He then positioned himself perfectly behind the man.

"Because it will." He added as he began forcing his cock into the younger man.

Lonny couldn't help but let a whimper like groan escape him as his grip he already had on the rails tightend.

Dennis waited until he loosend up before he started thrusting in and out of him.

Once Lonny got use to the feeling, pain was replaced by pleasure.. A pleasure he has never truely felt before.

"Whatever you're do-ah.. Doing.. Keep doing that.. It feels-mmgh.. It feels amazing.." He half growled, half moaned.

Dennis smirked to himself as he slammed harder into Lonny.

The younger mans ecstacy became even more intense when he felt rough lips along his back, working their way up to his shoulder blade, and a equally rough hand grasp his erection, causing him to gasp briefly.

Dennis could already tell, he would love to hear those sweet, sexy sounds coming from the man and he certainly would crave them. He would crave everything about this man.

Dennis moved some of the hair away from Lonny's neck, the action bringing back another memory from when he first hired Lonny on.

If not for the man cutting his once longer locks, he wouldn't have gotten the job. It wasn't really needed but Dennis thought Lonny would look better like that and it turns out he was right.

Lonny moaned softly not only at the feel of the olders lips now against his sensative neck, but at the feel of a strong arm wrapping around his chest.

Dennis lightly nipped and licked at the mans skin, just to be a tease at first as he gently massaged the mans nipple.

He had Lonny right where anyone would want the man.. Powerless and dominated.

The fact he was hanging over a rail, moaning like a girl made it all the more sweeter and hotter in Dennis's mind.

Dennis got another sharp gasp out of the man when he bit deeply into his neck, starting to suck up a mark.

Between the older stroking his erection at the same pace he was raming into him, and now the wonderful sensation and thought of him being marked by another male, was driving him to his limit.

"Mm, Denny.. You're too much.." Lonny groaned as Dennis's tongue brushed over the mark, leaving a light slobbery trail behind.

"There's no such thing as too much with you." Dennis nearly whispered with a smirk.

If it was possible, Lonny would've melted once the olders warm breath sweeped across his cheek. The feeling left him speechless.

Lonny never felt so.. So in another world. Well, atleast not in one where he felt this good. Every little action Dennis done gave him chills.

Dennis could tell he was close to his release by the small shudders that were starting, and he himself was no exception either. And with that knowledge, he decided to switch things around.

"Hey!" Lonny complained when he felt the man pull out of him.

"Let's take this to the stage shall we?" Dennis questioned, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Th-the stage?" Lonny would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly confused.

Dennis let a low chuckle escape him as he took the younger males hand in his and led him over to where the stage was.

Lonny was still somewhat oblivious, therefore he just let Dennis do whatever he had in mind.

He only started to get the full picture when the man made the edge of the stage his seat, bringing Lonny down in his lap.

The younger blushed deeply at what he now realized Dennis had in mind.

"Denny, you dirty man." He growled playful.

"Well, I can't have you making to big of a mess like you were." Dennis smiled amusingly.

"Oh, yeah, like I don't make enough messes already." Lonny rolled his eyes, smiling as well shortly after.

"Well, what comes next is now all up to you, Lonny." Densis replied seductively.

Lonny said no more as he reposistioned himself in Dennis's lap. He gave a low hiss when he reinserted the olders dick back in him.

He smirked down at Dennis, running his hands up under the mans shirt.

"I don't think it's very fair you get to keep yours on too." He faked a frown, pulling up on the fabric.

Dennis didn't detest against his wants of taking the shirt off. Whatever Lonny wanted, he could have.

Lonny simply smiled after the shirt was tossed to the side. He leaned down to place a kiss to the mans lips, getting a moan from the other. Dennis wanted the feel of Lonnys tongue back in his mouth, however Lonny wasn't going to give in so easily this time. He was in charge and he would make Dennis wait for what he did decide to give.

The younger slowly trailed kisses from his lips, down to his chest, where he then swiftly licked over the mans nipple before biting down and pulling back.

"Mm, I've got me one who isn't gentle.. I love it.." Dennis smirked.

Lonny returned his smirk when he pulled away to stare down into the mans hazel eyes.. A color oh so popular but yet, Dennis's were special, even more special than his own.

"Oh you have no idea what all I could do.." Lonny's tone was somewhat sinister but yet seductive as well. It was like he was back to his old self now that he was in control.

Neither said no more, and Lonny finally decided to move things along, before someone actually walked in and caught them together.

Dennis placed his hands at both sides of Lonny's hips to better keep him in balance as Lonny grinded against him.

Now that the tables were turned, Dennis kind of liked this posistion more, atleast now he could see the pleasure in Lonny's facial expressions.

It was nothing short of fascinating and beautiful each time he even so little as let a low whimper out.

Dennis moved his right hand away from Lonnys hip and began his job of stroking the mans erection once more.

Lonny gripped the mans shoulders as he grinded harder against the older man.

It didn't take long until both men had reached their limit.

Lonny was the first. His nails dug deep into the others flesh, a rather loud, whiny moan of the mans name escaped as shudder over come him when he released on the mans stomach and hand.

Dennis followed behind seconds later, with a simple low groan of 'Lonny.' when he released deep within the younger male.

Lonny stayed where he was for a few moments. He didn't know who was more worn out of breath and sweaty, he or Dennis.

"That was fun." Lonny stated, finally moving to lay next to the man.

"Yeah.. I've never felt so alive.. It's like you make me feel young again." Dennis smiled, glancing over at him.

"That's always how I want to make people feel.. I want them to feel good, be happy.. I want to make the best of anything in a persons life or atleast try to.." Lonny started firm but his words soon turned to a mumble.

"That may be true but, you just have no idea how you make me feel though."

Lonny raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Is what you said earlier true?" He asked after a moments silence.

"What?" Dennis questioned back.

"When you were talking to Chico.. You said you were discovering love or something like that.. Did you discover what you had hoped for?" He was nearly too nervous and scared to ask.

It took Dennis a while to answer, too long in Lonny's opinion.

"Well.. Lonny.." Dennis started, pausing once more. "I would say I didn't discover what I had hoped for."

Lonny frowned, so he had just been played? He was just an experiment?

"I discovered so much more than what I have ever hoped for with someone, anyone. What I was always looking for in other people, I found in you.. Finally. You're more than what I ever wished for."

"You bloody bastard.." Lonny punched him playfully with a smile.

"I only hope you love me for that." Dennis stared deeply into Lonny's eyes, wondering.

"Of course I do you damn fool. I love you for that and far more!" He replied happily, leaning in closer to give the man a kiss to the lips.

"You do know there's no turning back do you? With me there's no more running around with whoever you want to.." Dennis trailed off.

"Jealous?" Lonny asked amused.

"No.. I just don't want you getting hurt by some womans secret boyfriend or husband or whatever." The older frowned.

Lonny sighed before smiling once more. "It's a good thing I'am fully yours then. I do not wish to go with anyone else.. I only want to be with you."

"Good." Dennis gave him one final kiss before sitting up.

"Hey.." Lonny whined, trying to pull him back down.

"We've got to get dressed and get ready, Stacee Jaxx will be performing shortly, remember? You don't want him or any one else catching us do you?"

"Stacee Jaxx.. Oh yeah.. I did forget.. Hm, maybe he could join us next time?" Lonny joked.

"Haha, now I know that'll never happen. He's never so much as looked at a guy in the 'I want you' way.. He's the biggest ladies man around."

"Well, I use to think you were too and that changed tonight.." Lonny smirked.

"I didn't like women, nor men, like I said.. I was just trying to find that one person I longed for, you.. Now, get your clothes on gorgeous." Dennis smiled, his comman wasn't harsh in the least bit, infact it held a rather sweet tone to it.

Lonny raised an eye brow to the compliment, those were something he would have to get use to.

Lonny raised up, looking around for his clothes which were in one spot by the seats.

As he was just now putting his shirt over his head, Dennis was already dressed.

The older could hear other people approaching the stage.. He would assume it was staff to get the stage ready.

"Time for us to make our leave, doll."

Lonny gave a irritated huff, pulling the shirt down over his head as he walked infront of Dennis.

"You're the one who objected to going to the trailer." Dennis stated with a low laugh.

"Well I didn't want to wait any longer to finally act upon instinct that's been building up for a while now." Lonny replied a bit annoyed.

"Okay.. Okay." Dennis chuckled, giving him a kiss to the head as they disappeard out of the room, right in time for the staff to come in to start sitting up the stace for the great Stacee Jaxx.

**END**

* * *

There you have it. I would think I'am the first to post a fanfiction relating to that movie up here, but I don't know. I haven't searched and I don't really care but if I'am, it's even sweeter, lol.

Might I add, I tottally think these two would be like a great couple XD Damn me and my mind.


End file.
